Gray-sama, What's That?
by MageoftheFairies
Summary: If you Gruvia fans want a simple, short, and cute one-shot, then here it is! After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, they not only got their guild hall back, but won a trip to a resort. Everyone is in relaxation. And Gray and Juvia went somewhere on their own . What will happen to those two?


After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, the guild was not only rewarded back their guild hall but a three day trip to a small but peaceful resort on the coast. Right now, everyone, especially the members who participated in the games themselves, are spending three days in relaxation.

Erza and Wendy are trying out sweets in the bakery, Natsu is telling Lucy she looks bloated ... much to her dismay, and Laxus, Cana, and Mira are having a threesome...that was a joke (they're just resting in their rooms). Levy and Lily are trying to stop Gajeel from hitting the restaurant manager because of the check -_-. And Gray and Juvia are hmmmm...what are they doing? Shall we take a look my dear Gruvia fans? ^_^

"Oh Gray-sama! You're so cool!" Juvia was fangirling over Gray as she always does. She was with him fishing in the bay. Apparently, she caught 20 fishes and Gray...only one just now -_-  
"Don't say that when I barely have a fish and you have a fucking pile of them!"  
"Sorry Gray-sama! Juvia will let you have half of hers," Juvia said with an innocent expression. Gray just shook his head, laughed, and said it was alright. He didn't want to say it out loud but he enjoyed the calm, sweet, and relaxed Juvia than the creepy fangirl Juvia.  
"Maybe we'll make the whole guild dinner if we have enough, Gray-sama," Juvia said catching a big fish. And now, Gray was getting really annoyed! "How the hell does she do that?!" He thought to himself every time Juvia caught a fish. After a few good catches from Juvia, a strange noise came to the quiet fishing session; it was the water mage's demanding stomach.  
"You hungry?" Gray asked. Juvia turned pink from embarrassment.  
"We only have a little berries and three packs of juice left," Gray pointed at the items. She was still pink, but he didn't seem to notice. He was only thinking of a way to get something for Juvia to eat. "Think Gray think. You're getting hungry too," he thought to himself. It hit him!  
"I know! Juvia look the other way!" He said to her. "Kya! Gray-sama is telling Juvia to look the other way! When she turns around will he confess his love to her?! Juvia knew he would confess to the version 2 of Juvia!" She blushed and started to fangirl.  
"No! Just look the other way!" Gray nervously screamed and turned her the other way.

"Alright Juvia, you can look now!" The water mage turned around only to see the juice gone and the bowl where the berries laid, was now filled with a small mountain of colorful ice. Gray smiled proudly because of the shaved ice he just made in less than a second. He looked at Juvia...well, the torso part of her to be specific. He loved this look from her, the way she ran to him to ask if he wanted to go fishing with her; in that simple, short, and snow white summer dress. It was typical for Juvia to wear a hat but this one looked much cuter on her; although, it was just a finishing touch to her beautiful outfit. He had to admit he thought she was the prettiest girl on the trip, actually, he thought she was the most prettiest in all of Fairy Tail! He just didn't want to tell her because of the fangirl behavior of hers he didn't really favor.  
"Gray-sama, what's that?" Juvia asked carefully examining the ice. Gray gave her a surprised expression.  
"Have you not heard of shaved ice?" He asked with her head shaking as a reply. "Try some, you'll love it!" He said handing her a spoon.  
"Does it taste good, Gray-sama?"  
"I crushed the berries and used the left-over juice and used my ice make magic to make this," The ice Mage took a spoonful in his mouth. "It taste really good!"  
Juvia just looked at it again; and as she examined it more carefully, she would involuntary push her breast together. Gray definitely kept noticing this! She examined the shaved ice and he examined her. God, he loved this dress! Soon, he snapped out of it and convinced her to try it.

She took a spoonful of the colorful ice and put it into her mouth in one second without hesitating. Her face lit up and she smiled, "Its really cold but it taste so good, Gray-sama! Juvia loves this!" She said taking spoonfuls into her mouth. The ice mage gave her a big grin; he really liked this side of Juvia!

The only reason why he rejected her at the dance tournament was because she was jumping all over him like a crazy fangirl. He remembered how she got distracted in the war zone which resulted in his "death", but thanks to Ultear he lived. He was saddened by the fact she became an old lady, but was very grateful to her and her mother, Ur. And it was thanks to Juvia that he realized he should smile for Ultear as well. He was thankful to all three of them. He told himself to protect Juvia! He lost Ur and Ultear, but he couldn't manage to lose her too!

As she ate the ice, he smiled at her enjoying the adorable mage in front of him, but it didn't seem that the water Mage noticed. He couldn't keep his eyes off her; he didn't want to tell her or anyone that he was falling for her...at least not yet. He just wasn't the type of person to say what he's feeling out loud the first second. After a few spoonfuls, he snapped out of being in the 'I'm in love with her' thoughts.

"Hey! Save some for me! I'm hungry too, ya know!" Gray said taking a spoonful into his mouth. It wasn't long until they both finished the little snack the ice mage made in delight. Both mages gathered up the things and decided to walk back to the resort.  
"Thank you Gray-sama," Juvia giggled and looked at Gray.  
He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck like it was the only thing that kept him from turning into a big red tomato, "It's no big deal... And I had fun fishing with you, Juvia." The water mage looked right at the man she loved and turned into a tomato herself. She didn't turn into a fangirl surprisingly; instead, she held up the basket full of fish and giggled, "Even though Gray-sama only caught one fish?"

* * *

Please follow me on tumblr ^_^! theuniverseofotps - that my tumblr please follow me!

If you want more fairy tail one-shot fanfictions, then please follow me and ask any questions. Thank you for reading and please review this cute story :)


End file.
